


Happy Christmas

by hummingrightalong



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Fluffy, Happy Christmas, M/M, donnie gill lived, grant ward is not hydra, hydra didn't win, post Hydra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 03:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13114818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummingrightalong/pseuds/hummingrightalong
Summary: Grant and Leo celebrate Xmas while Leo is still working through the brain damage. References to Pixar, Wall-E especially. In a world when Shield won and everything is beautiful. As always.Dedicated to the person who matters most; a bit of our headcanon.





	Happy Christmas

Leopold had gotten Grant into Pixar movies back when they’d begun dating. On the bus. Which was awkward, uncomfortable, and caused a few fights...and some tears ‘Agent Ward’ still won’t admit to.  
Leo’s favorite was Wall-E. No need to explain why really. It was also Grant’s, for slightly different reasons. Probably.  
There were the scenes where Wall-E desperately tries to get Eve’s attention, reminding Grant of how standoffish he’d tried to be when his boyfriend made public displays of affection. It wasn’t proper protocol, or some other excuse he made. Really he just had an unbelievably hard time learning how to love and trust someone.  
Leo never had that problem. He wore his heart on his sleeve, kept positive in times of adversity, and never ceased to amaze his boyfriend.  
After the brain damage was no exception. He showed his love in the best ways he could, even while learning how to speak and move his damn hands all over again. It was obviously hard, but it was almost like the scientist was just too damn clever to let this beat him.  
Again, his favorite thing in the whole world was relaxing with one of his favorite pixar films- when he could find the time. He gave every one of his friends a nickname associated with a character they most resembled. At the moment he could barely stutter out a few words but he always managed to say ‘I love you’ with the way he said what he could.  
Like how he called Donnie Gill ‘Elsa’, which made Grant laugh (fondly of course, while dodging some chilly half-hearted attempt at revenge). He was their friend and Fitzsimmon’s most valued lab partner after Leo insisted on giving the kid another chance during that whole Sci-Tech Academy debacle.  
“Eeev-ah!” Leo barked from another room one morning about a week before Christmas.  
There was a strange sound following that, traveling down the hallway. When Ward went to investigate he found a trail of multi-colored fairy lights unrolling down the hall.  
He followed the string to find Leo standing in their kitchen, standing in a row boat in their kitchen. Somehow-either through sheer force of will or with help from Lance and Mack (he’d heard hushed voices in their place earlier but thought little of it- Lance and Mack were always around trying to help out) Leo had moved all the kitchen furniture aside and fit this thing and a man with a very professional photo set-up.  
“You...want me to go roll in that don’t you?”  
“Eeev-ah…” This said with a bit of a sigh, a roll of the eyes. Duh Grant, get with the program.  
Ward traveled back to the end of the hall where the string of tree decorations started. He flopped to the floor, wondering how was this his life in the best way, and rolled himself up tightly in the fairy lights.  
Grant shuffled his way into the kitchen, somehow managing to get into the prop boat with his boyfriend- who held an extension cord and the plug in for the lights Grant was bound in. They came to life and so did Leo’s made bright blue eyes. He winked at the camera man, who clicked off a photos photos until he seemed satisfied with the shot.  
Christmas day was the first time Grant was allowed to see the cards they sent out to family and friends. A perfect mirror of that adorable moment in Leo’s favorite movie with them in place. Their friends ribbed Ward about it quite a bit, but he couldn’t help but smile. That movie pretty much described the early days of their relationship perfectly and all that work was yet another sign that Leo was improving.  
Maybe they looked ridiculous. But to Grant Ward that silly homemade Christmas greeting card looked like his future. And it was bright.


End file.
